


Angel

by InesStarkDowney



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Endgame, Character Death, Father-Son Relationship, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 08:10:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17056082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InesStarkDowney/pseuds/InesStarkDowney
Summary: Tony is lost in space.Then he's 6ft underground and all of New York is here.And where does Peter fit in all that?





	Angel

**Author's Note:**

> i'm back after months of not writing and this is what i bring you because i made the mistake of listening to ariana's "raindrops (an angel cried)" on repeat so... i advise listening to it so it hurts more ???? 
> 
> small but painful

1.

The engines had long been turned off and the ship stayed adrift in space.

Tony sat in front of the wide window, looking out into the vast unknown, dark and shinning, an array of colors he could not name. Perhaps in another universe.

The silence was all engulfing and yet peaceful.

He knew what was coming, as his eyes tended to close shut, slowly, from time to time, struggling to stay awake, conscious. His body lulled itself from side to side.

Tony's mind wandered from slim fingers on piano keys, melodies as old as him, to brown messy hair and too many pop culture references.

Distant and yet so close, he could almost feel them again. Mom. Peter. Home.

Tired and sluggish, Tony laid his arms and head on the console of the ship. Half lidded eyes stared out into stars and planets, wondering if Peter would have looked at this with wide eyes filled with wonder, unlike Tony, made of fear and nightmares.

Yes, he would have. Good and golden, he was still so innocent, with so much to see... If only Tony had saved him and Peter wasn't dust in his hands, forever scarred.

"I'm sorry, Pete. I'm... I'm... so-"

 

2.

The pitter patter of the rain started light, slowly growing, till it attacked the green grass, the old upright stones, the black umbrellas and Peter, soaking him to the bone.

The entirety of New York, mourning, crying, despairing, walked away, but Peter stayed.

18 and broken. 18 and alone. 18 and thrice orphan.

"I probably shouldn't stay in the pouring rain. I know Aunt May is giving me a pass this time, but I know that if you were here-" Sob. "-If you were here, you'd be yelling at me. I'm sorry. It's just this once." Sob. "Just this once." More and more sobs. They wouldn't stop and they kept tearing at his chest sobs. Earth shattering, heart breaking, please come back, Mr. Stark sobs

He dared to kneel in front of the marbled grave, ruining his trousers with grass stains.

He dared to curl into a ball, forehead wet against the cold stone.

He dared to hold on to it, fingers white and bloodless.

"Please. Come yell at me. Mr. Stark. Mr. Stark!"

Peter dared to mourn, cry and despair, like New York could never.


End file.
